cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beyond the Clouds: Voyage Chronicles
These are the chronicles of the people of the Clouds, as observed by the Cloudite Ancestor Spirit. =Real Life and the Ages= Real Life (or RL as it is known to some mortals) refers to the realm of the Gods. It is not a physical location somewhere in the Universe, but rather an alternate reality where the laws of Time bears no resemblance to that of the Universe. Real Life is the place from where the Gods guide their people. Sometimes, however, events known as "Busy with RL" causes the absence of a God, which can cause the destruction of an entire people known as "Deletion". Rebirth can, however, happen via a "Reroll" event. The Ancestor Spirit, despite being the eternal will of the Cloudites, is not the Creator of the Universe. Rather, beings known as Admins create individual worlds on which the peoples of the Universe dwell. Age of Myths At the beginning of time, the Cloudite Ancestor Spirit begat 5 children, known as his Envoys. The Envoys represented different aspects of the Ancestor Spirit's personality and begat their own children as well. The Envoys, in order of precedence: *Stormborn - The firstborn of the Ancestor Spirit, he was created amidst the primordial chaos and embodies the chaotic nature of the Spirit. He made the spirits of lightning and thunder. *Dragonborn - A winged being who created the Devas - spirits of wisdom. She later played a practical joke by mating serpents with the Deva, creating Dragons. Dragonborn represents the humorous nature of the Ancestor Spirit. *Woodborn - He represents both the lustful and industrious nature of the Ancestor Spirit. He created the tree spirits after the image of himself. *Fireborn - She embodies the wrath of the Ancestor Spirit. She created the Djinn out of fire and blood. They served their fiery mistress as her army. *Skyborn - She represents idealism. She created no spirits of her own. The children of the Ancestor Spirit joined their parent in creating a world for their progeny to dwell in. As Skyborn had no children of her own, she made the land and the clouds. Woodborn mated with the land and produced beasts and plants. Fireborn breathed into the air, creating the Sun. Stormborn made mountains sprout from the land and water. Looking at the fiery heat of the Sun, he made it move around, disappearing and reappearing at regular intervals. Dragonborn created the Giants from the mating of the tree spirits and beasts. These intelligent beings stole the secret of making fire from Fireborn. This earned Dragonborn the ire of both Woodborn and Fireborn. To appease his siblings, Dragonborn had the Giants fashion many Items of Power and present it to Woodborn and Fireborn as peace offerings. Both accepted these gifts, and harmony continued. But all was not as it seemed. In depths of the land, Fireborn carved out a great fortress for his Djinn. There ahe searched for the secrets of the Universe, seeking to create a world of his own. She kidnapped dragons, tree spirits and beasts; and bound them with Djinn in flames, creating the first Demons. Sending his new army of Demons and Djinns forth into the surface of the Earth, Fireborn enslaved many Giants and had them fashion weapons. The rest of the sentient beings could do little before this fearsome force. Banding together, Stormborn, Dragonborn and Woodborn waged war upon their sibling in a conflict known as the War of the Envoys. Dragons, nature spirits, thunder and lightning spirits and Devas clashed with Demons and Djinn. The battles raged for long - causing grievous death and destruction to the world. The final battle was fought at the Mouth of the World, ending with the defeat of Fireborn's army. Surprisingly, Fireborn herself did not put up a fight, and allowed herself to be captured and brought for trial, presided by Stormborn. For the Djinn's involvement in enslaving the Giants, they were imprisoned in the Items of Power. Fireborn and her Demons were banished to the Void for three Ages - one for each Envoy she wronged. Looking at their desecrated world, the other Envoys decided to seek a new world for their children to live in. Stormborn dissolved the land and water of the current world into clouds, allowing the ethereal lightning/thunder spirits and Deva to live in. This was called the Sky. Woodborn had his nature spirits scattered across the Universe, bringing the Items of Power with them. Dragonborn found a world beneath the Sky and told the Ancestor Spirit of it. Seeing the destruction that his Envoys wrought, the Ancestor Spirit took away their ability to create new beings, and fashioned a people of his own out of the clouds in the new world, known as Earth. Dragonborn shrunk the Giants and sent them to dwell in the mountains, caves and forests of Earth to pass own their knowledge to the newly created people. Age of the Storm To prevent the War of the Envoys from recurring, the Ancestor Spirit forbade more than one Envoy to enter a single world at any time. Stormborn entered Earth first, dwelling in the Roof of Africa in the form of storm clouds. The people of the Ancestor Spirit worshiped Stormborn and called themselves the People of the Clouds. They divided themselves into five clans and wandered the land of Africa. The Clan of the Smith ventured into the Atlas Mountains and learned the arts of crafting rock and metal from the Atlas Giants. The Clan of the Beasts, largest of them all, scattered across the heartland, living by the rivers and forests. The small Clan of Water took to living along the northern coast. The Clan of the Plains migrated north, while the Clan of the Priests stayed near the Roof of Africa. The Clan of the Priests founded a village named Pethyr. Pethyr eventually grew into a small theocratic state after annexing surrounding villages, and became the first of the NationStates in the Maghreb. Led by a High Priest, Pethyr revolved around lightning worship and called itself the Holy Storm of Pethyr. The 5th High Priest led a campaign of conquest to the north and brought many lands of the Plains Clan into the growing Holy Storm of Pethyr, forging the first Cloud empire. Tribes descended from the Beasts Clan offered Pethyr tribute and trade. The Holy Storm considered them citizens in principle, but did not seek to enforce any form of rule upon them. The Water and Smith Clans remained independent. A catastrophic "Busy with RL" event which brought various environmental disasters eventually led to the Holy Storm's demise. This ended the Age of the Storm and Stormborn departed Earth for the Sky. This ushered in the Age of the Dragon on Planet Bob. Age of the Dragon The Priests Clan fled east across the Red Sea and founded a new state called Equestria. They called themselves ponies and began equine worship. Dragonborn sent seven dragons to rule Equestria. These dragons took the form of magical horses. Their leader, Celestia, took the form of an alicorn. Twilight and Rarity took the form of unicorns, Fluttershy and Rainbod Dash became pegasi, while Applejack and Pinkie turned into ponies. They became Celestia's council, known as the Mare Six. The Mare Six led the Pony Order, a militant religious organization meant to enforce Celestia's rule. Different tribes emerged from the other descendants of the Pethyr state. Salt traders from the Water Clan set up a trading port by the coast, which eventually became Aflutter city, the only city in the region. It was during this time that the People of the Clouds started calling themselves Cloudites. For a long time, they were a disunited people who constantly warred with one another. Celestia sent Fluttershy west to subjugate the rest of the Cloudites. However, Fluttershy and her lieutenant Angel Bunny rebelled against Celestia and fled deep into the desert. Renaming herself Dragonshy, she appeared among two feuding Plains Clan desert tribes. This led to a series of events which united the tribes to form the state of Cloudshy among the other Cyber Nations. Rainbow Dash left Equestria as well to join the new nation of Cloudshy, starting a rival Pony Order. Parallel Age of the Forest Cloudshy sends a group of colonists to the Planet Terra. Too impatient to wait for the Age of the Dragon to end, Woodborn possessed one of the colonists, giving him a physical form. Calling himself the Envoy, he soon became the leader of the colonists and founded the nation of The Organism. The Organism was later destroyed along with the rest of Planet Terra during the Chrisian Apolcalypse. Woodborn, however, occupied more bodies as new versions of the Envoy and colonized Pixelon, Mars and Planet Orbis. The spirits watch in anticipation - for when the Ages of the Dragon and Forest both end, the Demons of Fireborn will be unleashed from the Void Category:Cloudites Category:History